


Blame it On the Alcohol

by selfdestructivenightmare



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, a little bit of silliness, bottom!Louis, top!Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestructivenightmare/pseuds/selfdestructivenightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Nick, a bit of silliness, love bites and bodyshots lead to more ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it On the Alcohol

Sometimes, just sometimes, being famous sucked. The fame and the pressure to be perfect had all gotten to become too much all too soon, I was now beginning to feel the strain. Harry was lucky that the fans had supported him through everything until the whole Taylor Swift fiasco, management weren’t expecting the shit to hit the fan so much. Zayn’s relationship with Perrie, away from publicity, cameras and paps, the fans loved the pair together. Liam had his girl Danielle (although on and off) and Niall most days. Niall was a carefree motherfucker; he literally didn’t give two shits what people say about him no matter how shit the rumours were. He’d never touch Selena Gomez, for example, as he still fancied Demi somewhat and when he was caught smoking those few times, he had been drunk; who cares if he smoked? His body… His decision... Then there is me, Louis Tomlinson. Forced to hide my sexuality from the world, I’m not gay but I’m not straight, unlike Harry I had to label myself. Bi. I was forced to deny rumours about a romance between myself and my best friend – no matter how false those were. My life sorta sucked right now. At least I had Eleanor with me, even if we weren’t really together she was a really incredible friend and we sometimes fucked, but that was all it was, a bit of fun. We fucked other people and it helped that she reminds me of Harry, chocolate curls and all. 

“Lou, tea’s ready!” Harry called; I closed my journal.

“Coming, Curly…” I got up, placed my book back in its proper place under my bed before turning off the light and walking out to eat. “Smells amazing, babes!” I said as I sat down opposite him at the table.

“Thanks, Boo.” We ate in relative silence (Harry had cooked lasagne), our forks clinking quietly on the china. “Lou?” Harry asked quietly.

“Hmmm?” I mumbled back, in the middle of chewing some pasta.

“You know you can always talk to me… Don’t you?” I froze, mid chew, Harry couldn’t have caught on I was struggling. 

“Of course I know that, Sweetcheeks. What’s brought this on, Curly?” I smiled bindingly at him.

“Nothing!” he answered quickly. “Just wanted you to know…” 

After supper, Niall rang asking if we wanted to do something that night, I agreed but Harry said he already had plans with Nick. Nick fucking Grimshaw. I couldn’t stand the man, he was near enough 30 he should grow up and get friends his own age for once! He should also get a new wardrobe, ‘hipster’ did not suit him one bit and his quiff he really needs to sort that out! Although sometimes he could… I cut that thought short. Maybe tonight me and Niall would see the pair around.  
Harry left first; I was left trying to decide what the flaming hell to wear. Maroon skinny jeans, black shirt and toms or black skinny jeans, white shirt, red braces and red converse; in the end I decided on the latter. At 9:30 Niall arrived, knocking impatiently on the door.

“LOUIS!!!!” He yelled, excitedly.

“NIALL!” I shouted back, laughing. “So, where we headed?” 

“I was tinking that knew club, ‘Secret’ or whatever it’s called, it looks incredible in all the pictures I’ve seen.”  
Niall and I managed to bypass the enormous queue on the door at the club and we made our way to the quieter VIP section. It was a really nice space with a number of booths spread around the place. I left Niall to choose a booth and I fetched us some drinks.  
I lost count of how much I had drank but by the time 11:30 rolled on I was shit-faced when Harry and Nick rolled in equally fucked. 

“Hazza!” Niall exclaimed, throwing himself at Harry.

“Hey, Leprechaun!” he answered grinning, green eyes sparkling, holding Niall in a loose hug.

“Come dance with me?” Niall asked him, looking hopefully up at him. Harry nodded and the pair disappeared on to the dance floor leaving me alone with him. I’m not sure how it happened or if I could even blame it on the alcohol but I had ended up taking body shots of Nick Grimshaw’s chest, leaving love bites as I went.

“On your back, Love.” He whispered dirtily in my ear. It shouldn’t have turned me on as much as it did. I felt slightly vulnerable but exceedingly hot spread out, shirtless, on the table with Nick Grimshaw drinking tequila from my skin. He took the lemon from my mouth; his lips barely brushing mine. I moaned, the lemon dropping from my mouth and then we were kissing. I loved the feel of Grimmy on top of me, the warm weight just felt… right. When he pulled away, his cheeks were flushed, lips puffy and quiff floppy, he looked incredible. “Want to get out of here, Love?” He asked, deliberately grinding his hips down and I could feel him all hard on my thigh, mimicking my own cock.

“Yeah… our place is closer…” I said, returning the thrust making both of us groan. “We have to find Haz and Niall, to say we’re leaving.” It didn’t take long to find the pair but seeing as they were practically having sex on the dance floor we figured they’d be ok and would be leaving soon anyway. Grimmy hailed a cab and as soon as we were in I was on him, straddling his hips and kissing him for all he was worth. I was so fucking horny and he was so fit. The drive back to the flat didn’t take long but as I waited for him to pay the fare I was bouncing on my toes, really ready to be fucked into the mattress, it really had been to long, the last had been Harry and that was almost a year a go.

“Calm, Lou…” Nick whispered into my ear; he led me towards the door. I didn’t waste any time pulling him into the flat and towards my bedroom, fleetingly I thanked god that I had picked up all my washing this morning and had clean sheets but soon those thoughts were chased from my head with the feel of Nick pressing down on me as we crashed on to the bed. Our hands explored one another and our clothes made piles on the floor. We were naked soon enough; I had forgotten how much more I enjoyed being with a man than a woman. 

“Holy shit, Nick… Fuck…” I groaned as his fist encircled my cock, pumping it expertly.

“You better have stuff?”

“Top draw.” Nick managed to collect the lube and condoms while giving me a handjob and I was fairly impressed. Momentarily his hand left my cock but soon enough it returned as well as a cool finger which he teased at my hole. “Fuck, Nick…” he thrust one finger in and my back arched, I didn’t think I would last long… He was teasing and he knew it.  
“Can you take it, Lou?” Nick asked, teasingly bushing a second finger at my entrance, I groaned and he thrust it in, he started to scissor his fingers, opening me up. I wanted him, now but I knew (I could see) that his cock was a lot bigger than just two of his fingers but he was doing a good job of preparing me as much as he could.

“Please, I wanna come with you inside me, please…” I didn’t care how desperate I sounded I needed him, I needed to be fucked.

“Shit, Lou… You sure? I don’t want to hurt you…” he sounded genuinely worried. 

“Fucking hell yes, please, Grimmy…” I groaned as he pulled out his fingers. He kissed me as he slowly thrust in to me. I expected the pain, the burn, the stretch but... fuck it really had been way too long. 

“You ok?” Nick asked as I froze, my eyes squeezing shut.

“Give me a minute…” Nick managed to stay still and soon enough pleasure surged through the pain and I moved my hips signalling Nick to move. We were both beyond words and the sounds of the room consisted, of heavy breathing, the occasional move and skin moving on skin. I bit into Nicks shoulder as I came, my vision bursting into white; shouting Nick’s name. He followed shortly after with a groan. “Stay…” I whispered before Nick could even move.

“If you’re sure…” he pulled out of me and I winced, I was going to hurt in the morning. I was blissed out and I fell asleep on the chest of the man I was sure I hated. The next day I awoke, warm and comfy, an arm protectively around my waist, I smiled as I saw Grimmy’s face, he looked so much younger when he slept, and he was lovely. There was a delicious smell wafting through the flat and that meant Harry had come home last night and was making breakfast. I managed to disentangle myself from Nick’s gangly limbs, put on a pair of boxers and walk towards the kitchen. I was a bit surprised to see Niall in there, in a similar state to me and a colossal love bite on the back of his neck. 

“Oh hey, Lou… I didn’t see you last night, we left and came back here… oh!” Harry said, his eyes widening in surprise. “Hi, Grimmy.” 

“Hey, Haz! Niall.” He walked over to me and I giggled.

“Your neck is a mess, oops… sorry!” I couldn’t stop laughing, there was no way he could get away with that on his neck. 

“Well… this is an interesting turn of events.” Harry said, perplexed. Life went on; it began with bacon and eggs in the Larry kitchen.


End file.
